Thrill
by RohitBirse
Summary: Ideals can be tricky .observe as Harry walks on a path to realize what he really wants in his life while fighting the dark lord and tolerating good old headmaster .M for sexual theme and violence in later chapters.


Harry frantically searched for his glasses without opening his eyes, and blinked after putting them as the world came into focus. Despite all the wondrous things he had come upon in the magical world he had yet to get his vision fixed. Wait he never tried nor did anyone advised him about it, no one cared if he couldn't see one foot away without his glasses.

After the end of third year on Sirius's advice he made some friends in his neighborhood, when one day he was returning from the local pizza place an owl delivered him a letter contained a monthly account statement for the heir of noble house of potter, it baffled him to no end, he had four different vaults with contained massive amount of gold and had an influx of almost a million galleon a year because of the potter family investments in muggle world. That was the day he realized that he knew almost nothing about the wizarding world.

The very next day he sneaked in daigon alley wearing a muggle disguise and went straight to the library contrary to nature that had been induced in him due to Ron, on the advice of the librarian he read three books that would help him understand wizarding world as it was now.

 _The Greatest Inventions of last century_

He read that book in hope of finding a way to cure his eyes and compare the rate of progress of magical and muggle worlds only to be disappointed to finding self-inking and writing quills, Fire bolt brooms and an automatic printing machine to be among the greatest inventions by wizarding Britain. He also found out that Britain had the smallest and least economical wizarding community in the world where the rest of Europe had integrated metro trains, Asians computer and Japanese the telecomm system in their societies. Britain was stuck with owls (as much as he loved Hedwig) who shat all over the place.

 _The incredible purebloods of Britain_

As much as he found the poor efforts of purebloods to glorify themselves annoying, he came upon a ICW battle mage who amazingly thwarted the rebellion of giants in Europe in mysterious way who was none other than his grandfather Charles Ignotus Potter. As much he wanted to deny the tales in that book his pride wouldn't let him ignore this one. Why had no one talked to him about his family since everyone seemed eager to introduce to wonders of magical worlds when failing to mention about people sticking out of the back of other people trying to kill him or giant snakes or floating hooded skeletons who could freeze hot coffee in the middle of a summer.

 _The Rise and fall of He who must not be named_

This book basically explained why old tommy boy was the worst kind of Dark Lord in the whole world and how the brave citizens of Britain never gave up. He wanted to ridicule the book for lauding tom as an invincible tyrant but he could only shudder on the helplessness in the statement of an auror captain of his encounter with you know who.

" _I pushed the my magical power to its limits, overpowered every spell but the dull gray shield conjured by him didn't even flicker at the onslaught, I watched helplessly as ever auror of my batch fell to his killing curses, I decided to make my last stand as poured all the magical power in a powerful area effect shredding curse Caedes taking into account my opponents incredible speed and prepared to apparate away. When I appeared in ministry I stumbled and fell, not because of exhaustion but because of my left leg that was severed to knee"_

It was a muggle saying that the greatest fear of mankind is and always will be the fear of unknown, nobody could understand how the Dark Lord had achieved such power even the unspeakables, nobody could understand how Ablus Dumbledore wielded so much power.

That's why both of them were feared and respected but what mattered was their motive. He found a short report about the time of beginning the war about how Dumbledore saved a injured man in death eater regalia only to later finding him to be a squib who was rigged with delayed volatile magic which on explosion killed 20 aurors on the spot who were being treated in that ward.

This incident pushed a new side to appear in war, they were the ones who had lost too much or simply just wanted to survive, when the other two sides fought bloody with one side which rallied behind Dumbledore believing in the righteousness of his cause and the other believing Lord Voldemort to be reckoning of Britain.

If it were to be assumed that Dumbledore just wanted to save people, which was more of an obsession which turned out to be self-harming for his side.

It was also clear that tom didn't give shit about pureblood ideology maybe he just wanted to alleviate boredom, to have a good fight.

As these conclusions were drawn in his mind he skipped part about the boy who lived and then he dashed out of library as he realized it was evening and Vernon would literally kill him if he didn't come up with a good lie.

Trying to be inconspicuous he pulled his hat down as shown in movies which actually made no sense he walked briskly as he collided with someone and fell on top of a blonde haired girl.

Harry adjusted his glasses and rolled off her as he picked up the books that fell out her satchel the girl stood up muttering about blind rash idiots and started picking up the contents of her satchel as picked up a small book he felt magical wave from book like the one he had felt from his wand in the first year. He subtly slipped that book in his jacket and away shouting apologies taking a short glance at the beautiful blue eyed girl who was glaring at him.

When Harry reached privet drive he told them how he was caught by police for being suspicious and was detained till evening "So even police finally found you and your freakishness , maybe I should start paying taxes , did they beat you boy ?" harry just nodded and then dashed to his room. He couldn't believe Vernon bought that and surprisingly Petunia didn't say anything.

Harry sat down in his room as he pondered over the last three years of his life. He felt like it was a fantasy where he is a meek yet powerful dog more than a superhero with Ron and Hermione as sidekicks and Dumbledore as his awesome mentor and the Voldemort the all-powerful villain. Now everything was clear was day no one could be trusted.

Though he knew that his paranoia was coming from reading too many crime novels that he had borrowed from his friends. It was time to be serious about this, the events occurring his life were abnormal and really bad for his life expectancy.

Far away from Privet Drive the blonde girl gritted her teeth feeling irritated about her father's rant "how could you lose that book Daphne, it is more valuable more valuable than our family grimoire "Edward Greengrass was horrified at the loss of the journal of his master, though he knew it technically belonged to the potter boy .

"Oh, come on father it was just a book about basics of occumlency" Daphne couldn't understand why her father was so mad at her.

Edward Greengrass was not ready to share the secrets of potentially devastating nature with his daughter. Still putting his faith in his smart and resourceful daughter he spoke in the harshest tone possible "I see to it that you will not learn mind arts until you return that book".

At his words Daphne huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as she saw her father stomping away. Daphne went to her room and wrote a letter to Tracey asking for help as she assumed this task required manpower more than planning.

Isabella Priscilla Greengrass understood that her husband was betting everything on that book to survive when the dark lord would return. Though it was a widely known fact that body of dark lord was not found which made her husband even more paranoid, many people relied on him to survive the first war and they would have died if Edward hadn't been the leader of the neutral faction from he from shadow, very few people knew about this fact.

After a week had gone by and Dark lord didn't return, Lucius Malfoy led a group of death eaters to attack Daigon alley in hope of asserting their presence and declare the death of Dark Lord to be rumors. This was the first time the neutral faction joined the battle by dillusioning themselves and stunning the death eaters.

But Bellatrix found Edwards brother and killed him before her own stunner could reach Bellatrix. The discovery of Atlas Greengrass was enough to declare them a dark family and Edward being of Slytherin didn't help either.

At Privet Drive had an evil smirk on his face for his luck and as he vowed to find out how that girl had a journal of Charles Ignotus potter. It seemed that the journal was charmed to reveal its actual text when someone of potter blood touched it as he found that it read about meditation and an art of protecting mind call occumelncy when he was not touching it but when he held it was extensive book about spells, Mind arts and his grandfather's exploits as an ICW Battlemage.

Harry opened a random page in book which was start of a detailed description of a spell "Universa Delendis Rit" not bothering with reading it's spell mechanics he flicked few pages and started reading "I was young and brash when the muggle creation of hydrogen bombs inspired this spell, I had realized long ago that a wizard didn't need to rely on logic to master magic. Many wizards and witches know of this fact but very few could comprehend it. The thrill of achieving something which common folk believes to be impossible."

"Maybe your world is not as simple as I describe but mine is, my line of work is complicated that's why I keep my mantra simple, In the world of hit wizards maybe the person you are fighting deserves to live, maybe he or she has a family to return to but when the first spell is cast doesn't matter who initiated it. It's either be kill or be killed.

"I have realized that open minded personalities have easier time enforcing their intent but intense physiomagical training is needed to sustain and channel vast amounts of magical power required for this spell, one needs to train to the point where the hope of success will seem like insanity and move beyond it"

"The intent required for this spell is simple yet horrifying, one must be willing to obliterate everything even if meant destroying something that is their reason to live" Harry stared wide eyed frozen. Could he do this? , cost of power was high but he had decided his way. He took a deep breath as he continued reading "The aftereffects of this spell include hallucinations, it would help if someone you love will take through this trauma. Luckily, I have my wife" Harry eased a bit at this statement.

"My peers raised their shields and watched in horror as a blinding light and incredible amount of heat erupted from where the spell struck the ground which decimated the first wave of thirty foot 30 giants charging towards us" Harry didn't understand the turmoil of emotion in his head, as he decided to go to sleep.


End file.
